Trick or Treat
by CuteDoll
Summary: Halloween era aquel día. Los Eve y Servamp se reunieron en la mansión Alicein para celebrar, pero no esperaron la llegada del mayor de los hermanos Alicein y con ello, la mansión convertirse en un castillo embrujado.
1. Capitulo 1

**Trick or Treat**

* * *

 _ **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Tanaka Strike.**_

 _ **Servamp**_

 _ **KuroxMahiru**_

* * *

-.

-.

Su inquisitiva mirada repasaba de izquierda a derecha, una y otra vez, en los último cinco minutos. No sabía cual escoge. Y también, no sabía si escoger alguna de esas cosas sería buena idea. Frente a él se encontraban dos dulces mas una nota. Los caramelos eran de una extraña forma de calabazas; una de un color naranja, y otra de un color verde. La nota solo decía " _Dulce o travesura, me pregunto cual escogerás"_ No sabía si tenía que preocuparse por Kuro realmente o por él. ¿Quién sabe de que estaban hecho esos dudosos dulces? Pero, tampoco podía dejar que le hicieran algo a su compañero, y por un segundo, se maldijo de ser tan ingenuo.

Todo haba comenzado ese día; 31 de octubre. Halloween estaba ya encima y Misono los había invitado a su mansión. Técnicamente fue Lily el de la idea. Los niños subclases eran los más motivados por las decoraciones, los invitados, comidas y dulces, muchos dulces por doquier. Y no negaba que Kuro y su hiperactivo hermano Lawless, eran otros invitados felices en aquel lugar, al menos en términos de comida.

Tenían planeado disfrazarse y hacer algunas _travesuras._ Básicamente salir a la calle y reír de las tonterías que harían. Pero toda esa motivación terminó cuando -sin ser invitado- apareció Mikuni en la mansión. Completamente ajeno a todo había llamado a los Eve´s al comedor principal, mientras que había dejado a los Servamp en la sala de juego de los subclases de Lujuria.

Y después, simplemente, uno a uno los sacó del comedor para llevarlos a otra habitación. O al menos eso creía él, pues fue el primero en salir. Shirota creía que a todos les hizo lo mismo, y que Mikuni estaba jugando con ellos al separarlos y decirles: sigan este mapa. Uno horriblemente dibujado por cierto.

Ahora, él estaba ahí. Sentado frente a una pequeña mesa en aquella lujosa habitación con dos caramelos frente. Mikuni le dijo que escogiera uno y saliera a buscar a su Servamp. Pero él no estaba seguro de escoger una y comerla. Cuando se trataba del mayor Alicein, nada bueno podías esperar de él.

Sin embargo tenia la extraña sensación de que eligiera. Kuro podría estar pasando por algo horrible también.

Así que sin más, después de diez minutos debatiéndose, escogió el caramelo naranja. Al degustarla notó que tenía un extraño sabor a sandia. El pensaba que sabría realmente a naranja.

Ya habiendo seleccionado su respuesta. Salió de la habitación y fue a mirar el comedor. Al entrar no había nadie ahí.

-Así que Mikuni-san realmente está jugando con todos.

Una pequeña y rendida sonrisa asomo en sus labios. Cerró la puerta y miró en ese enorme pasillo. No escuchaba absolutamente nada. La risa de los niños, los gritos de Avaricia, la alegre conversación de Lily con sus hermanos, las molestias de Misono. Nada, él no escuchaba nada. Era como si de pronto en la mansión era solo él. Y aquello relativamente le asustó.

La mansión estaba decorada con adornos de la fecha, y la mayoría de las cortinas estaban cerradas. Habían reemplazado las pintorescas lámparas de los pasillos por enormes y escandalosas velas, muchas de ellas adornando ese tétrico pasillo.

Caminó con cierta cautela agarrando firmemente ese gorro de bruja -disfraz que estaba usando- entre sus tembloroso dedos ¿Por qué temblaba tanto? ¿Por que de pronto esa enorme y lujosa mansión de Misono se convirtió en un enorme castillo abandonado?

-Mikuni-san realmente da miedo.

Sintió una pequeña brisa, al ver como las llamas de las velas querían apagarse, y se detuvo. Miró ambos lados del corredor buscando la razón de ese viento, pero nada aparecía por ahí. Trago nervioso mientras reanudaba su marcha y al girar al frente se encontró cara a cara con un arrugado y lúgubre rostro de una persona desfigurada, con una cuenca de sus ojos vacía, y el otro cayéndole casi al mentón.

-¡GYAAAAAA!

-.

-.

Soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba de ver por la ventana, el chico a su lado giró asustado y miró la puerta como esperando que algo entrara en cualquier momento.

-¿Eso...fue un grito? ¿De quién?

-Shirota gritó.

Misono avanzó con paso seguro hacia la puerta, seguido muy de cerca por el otro, quien trataba de esconderse y camuflarse con el pequeño cuerpo del menor Alicein.

-Para ser un Servamp eres bastante miedoso.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo! Es solo... nunca se sabe si ángel-chan esta esperándome para atacarme.

-¿Y te ocultas detrás de un Eve?

-Bueno, creo que de carnada servirías muy bien.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

El pequeño empujó al rubio a la puerta con toda su fuerza haciendo que Lawless solo avanzara un paso.

-¿Intentaste empujarme, o solo me acariciaste la espalda?

-¡Calla!

-.

-.

* * *

 **Los capítulos serán bastante cortos, así que se irán subiendo relativamente rápido (?) y si mis cálculos no me fallan xd, alcanzará el último capítulo para Halloween aps~**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo~**

 **ByeBye**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	2. Capitulo 2

**Trick or Treat**

* * *

Por más que llevaran sus quince minutos o más, las caricias del ángel violento no lograban tranquilizarlo para nada. Claro, estaba en su adorable e irresistible forma de gatito, pero no lograba sacarse ese pequeño y mísero malestar del pecho.

¿Que planeaba el hermano mayor de _Kisama-chan_ al separarlos? ¿Realmente estaba jugando? ¿Estarían todos en la mansión? Con eso de la restricción de distancia Eve-Servamp, esperaba que al menos todos estén en aquella enorme casita del enano Eve de lujuria. Y también esperaba que alguien golpeara a su hermano.

-Lindo neko-san.

Soltó un parecido _"Nyaah~"_ a las caricias algo toscas del azabache.

Realmente no tuvo tanta suerte de encontrar al Eve de Avaricia primero.

-.

-.

No sabía que caminos estaba tomando, de lo único que era consciente era del correr y no mirar atrás. Bajó unas escaleras y subió otras tantas ¿Tan grande era la mansión de Misono? Realmente no sabía cuántas veces había pasado delante de ese cuadro que veía a lo lejos. Quizás solo estaba corriendo en círculos.

Ya mas recuperado del shock se detuvo frente a esa pintura de algún guerrero medieval. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire mientras encorvaba su cuerpo al frente y cerraba los ojos.

Aquello si le asusto. Ese extraño ser medio deforme realmente le había asustado.

-Definitivamente le reclamare a Mikuni-san

Se irguió para seguir con su motivo principal; encontrar a su Servamp o a cualquiera de los chicos, pero no espero encontrase nuevamente con el rostro humano que lo asusto hace unos minutos a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Aterrado, tomó lo primero que tenía en la mano -un hermoso florero de una pequeña repisa a un costado del cuadro- y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo al ser para alejarlo de él. Este emitió un quejido mientras veía la cabeza volar lejos y revelar su verdadera identidad.

-¡¿Hugh?!

-Ughh... como te atreves... eso dolió.

Shirota suspiró aliviado. No se trataba de un zombie o fantasma, o cualquier otro ente aterrador. Solo era ese quisquilloso vampiro orgulloso.

-¡Es tu culpa por asustarme así!

Mahiru observo a su alrededor. Al menos había encontrado un Servamp, aunque este había intentado asustarlo o matarlo con un ataque al corazón.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Hugh?

-¿Mhm... ?

-No te hagas el desentendido, me asustaste con esa masca...-

Shirota buscó con la mirada el pequeño disfraz que le había visto al vampiro, pero no lo encontró a la vista.

-No estaba usando nada.

Mahiru se asustó. Entonces ¿Realmente lo había espantado un fantasma?

-Esto es obra de Lujuria.

-¿Lily?

-Sí, está usando sus ilusiones para hacernos ver esto. Este enorme y tétrico castillo está bajo la influencia de All Of Love.

-Es una mansión.

-.

-.

Abrió los ojos cuando dejo de sentir esas pequeñas caricias en su pelaje ya totalmente liso. Ángel-chan se había rendido y simplemente se quedo dormido en el sillón de aquella habitación. Se estiro cual felino y volvió a acomodarse en el regazo del chico.

Estaba por seguir el mismo rumbo de ese Eve cuando lo siente. Sus pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas se alzaron y abrió los ojos. En el aire olía a sangre, y no cualquiera, él la conocía bastante bien.

-Mahiru.

-.

-.

A pesar de que llevaban sus minutos recorriendo los pasillos, de pronto en estos las puertas habían dejado de existir. Caminaba con cautela y curiosidad. Las cortinas de los enormes ventanales estaban todas abiertas y las velas de ese pasillo apagadas. Gracias a la luz de la luna el corredor era iluminado y podían distinguirse.

-¿Realmente Lily está haciendo esto?

El pequeño niño que estaba sentado en sus hombros asintió aun cuando shirota no lo veía.

-Lo más probable es que este confabulado con ese tonto humano.

-¿Te refieres a Mikuni-san?

Volvió a asentir y Shirota se detuvo al escuchar pasos. Unos lentos y pausados pasos. Miró ambos lados del pasillo preguntándose de donde venían, y en qué lugar de aquellas sombras aparecería el origen de aquellos sonidos.

-Un verdadero vampiro no se asusta por estas cosas.

-Estas temblando, lo sé.

A pesar de que lo dijo con una sonrisa, Shirota también temblaba como una hoja. El silencio sepulcral, la escaza luz y las terribles anomalías del ambiente, él -como ser humano- estaba en todo su derecho de tener miedo.

Y entonces apareció -al final del pasillo- saliendo de las sombras una amorfa figura humana. Parecía una mujer por el delgado y casi esbelto cuerpo, a pesar de estar todo magullado y las heridas punzantes que llevaba, caminaba con una dificultad infinita arrastrando un pie. No se vería tan terrible, excepto por su cabeza, que no tenia. Entonces Shirota entro en pánico de nuevo, retrocediendo totalmente nervioso.

-H-Hugh... dijiste que Lily está detrás de esto ¿Tú no puedes hacer nada?

Espero la respuesta del niño mientras retrocedía mas y mas en lo que el ser delante de él se acercaba poco a poco.

-¿Hugh?

Se toco la cabeza y los hombros buscando al Servamp pero no lo encontró. Asustado se giró mientras seguía registrándose y ni pistas del niño viejo.

-¡Maldito cobarde!

Y a lo lejos lo encontró, al otro lado del pasillo en su forma de murciélago, huía como un vil ladrón.

-¡Hugh!

Shirota emprendió huida siguiendo a Orgullo, que de orgullo no tenía nada en ese momento. Le dio alcance en todo lo que daban sus piernas en ese infinito pasillo. Mientras huían miro al ser que los seguía, ahora corriendo igual a ellos.

-¡Cómo pudiste dejarme atrás!

-¡Un verdadero vampiro-!

-¡Ya cállate!

Siguieron corriendo -solo shirota- y poco a poco en ese pasillo comenzaron a aparecer otros. Doblaron en una esquina y se encontraron a lo lejos con unas escaleras. Iban en dirección a ellas cuando a su costado sintió un objeto pasarle e incrustarse a la pared con fuerza.

-¡¿Un cuchillo?! ¡Lily está exagerando!

-No pensé que All of Love fuera tan violento con sus ilusiones.

Al llegar a las escaleras estaban por bajarlas cuando estas desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció una pared. Mahiru no alcanzo a detenerse y simplemente choco de cara con ella, aplastando al Servamp de paso.

-Como... pudiste.

-A mi también me dolió.

Con un quejido se alejo de la muralla y se toco su lastimada frente. Se giro para buscar otro camino cuando sus reflejos lo traicionaron. Solo alcanzo a ver un rápido y resplandeciente objeto metálico acercándosele y Hugh vio de primera fila la sangre abandonando el cuello del castaño.

* * *

 **Afff MahiMahi! D:**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo~**

 **Byebye**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	3. Capitulo 3

**Trick or Treat**

* * *

El gatito se bajó del regazo de Licht y se encamino a la puerta. Ésta estaba media abierta, por lo que usando sus patitas la abrió y miró el corredor. Una calma y silencio total lo había recibido. Observó una última vez al ángel de su hermano y salió.

Se fue por la orilla de los ventanales -donde la luz y sombra de estos lo ocultaban perfectamente- y siguió ese sutil aroma a sangre. Dobló una esquina y siguió su camino hasta que a lo lejos se encontró con una pequeña figura apoyada en la pared. Al acercarse con sigilo detalló que el chico jadeaba y sudaba a mares.

- _Kisama-chan._

-¡Gyaa!

-.

-.

Shirota se llevo la mano al cuello sintiendo el ardor mientras la figura humana delante de él se alejaba con pánico, aun si no tenia un rostro para expresarlo. Corrió despavorido como si el que lo hubiera lastimado le aterrara. Quitó su mano y la miró. Tenía sangre y un corte en el cuello, nada grave pero sangraba y dolía horrores igual.

-¿Estás bien?

Hugh se le había acercado y lo inspeccionaba en su forma de murciélago. Asintió con una media sonrisa mientras buscaba su pañuelo en los bolsillos.

-Estoy bien... pero realmente me asustó.

El vampiro detallo los ojos del castaño, y encontró no solo en ellos, también en su cuerpo, como el chico temblaba ligeramente. Él también se había aterrado por unos segundos, por un momento realmente pensó que le habían enterrado el cuchillo en el cuello del Eve de su hermano mayor.

-Pero... fue extraño

El vampiro voló a la cabeza del chico posicionándose en ella.

-¿Por qué se asustó cuando me lastimó?

-Mhm... Probablemente le asustó mi temible y aterradora forma.

Shirota rió suavemente mientras caminaba con un único pensamiento en mente. Encontraría a Lily y lo patearía, eso haría. Y se maldecía porque no encontraba su pañuelo en ninguno de sus bolsillos.

-.

-.

-No me asustes así maldito gato.

-¿Estas solo?

Misono dio un último resoplido recuperando el aire que hace unos momentos había perdido. Recordaba haber salido de la habitación junto al Servamp Avaricia, pero tan pronto cruzaron el salón principal aparecieron una docena de personas putrefactas.

El no creía en los zombies, obviamente no, pero el ver a tantas personas desfiguradas y con varios trozos de carnes faltantes, y para colmo te estuvieran persiguiendo, era obvio que correrían. Y él hizo la mayor carrera de su vida al cruzar el salón y subir las escaleras. Perdió de vista a Avaricia en ese tramo.

Se giró para encontrar al gato y este caminaba en su tierna forma en dirección a dicho salón.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a buscar a Mahiru.

El pequeño Alicein se debatió entre seguir al gato o buscar al causante de todo ese problema. Prefirió seguir al pequeño bastardo de cuatro patas.

-.

-.

Corría, pero no porque tuviera miedo. Su primer instinto fue correr y ya no pudo parar. Bueno, si le dio un poco de asco y pavor por aquellas personas. Y por ello se separo del enano Eve de Lujuria, del cual sospechaba era el causante de todo ese ambiente de ilusiones. El no era bueno en eso.

Se detuvo en una puerta abierta porque a lo rápido había visto una figura demasiado conocida. Con una torcida sonrisa entró a la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible y se acerco al chico.

-Ángel-chan... ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

Susurro para sí. El azabache dormía con una tranquilidad tal que Lawless detuvo su acercamiento a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Lichtan, realmente parece otra persona cuando duerme.

Se maravillo encantado, ahora si su Eve podía presumir de parecerse a un ángel. Cuando dormía una faceta totalmente calmada y relaja expresaba su rostro. Sin las cejas fruncida en claro enojo, ahora con una paz tal que lo embobaba.

Absorto, estaba a punto de sentir el roce de bocas cuando el humano abre los ojos espantado. Avaricia se petrifico ahí mismo.

-¿Qué crees que haces rata inservible?

-Li-Lichtan... no es lo que parece...

-.

-.

Se detuvo cuando a lo lejos escuchó gritos. Los primero gritos después de los suyos propios, se sintió aliviado de no ser el único aterrado en ese lugar.

-¿Aun sangra?

Shirota observó al niño y este lo veía desde su cabeza -sentado sobre sus hombros- y sus curiosos ojos rojos lo veían expectante. Se miró la mano que la tenía posada en su cuello.

-No, ya se detuvo. Deberíamos seguir los gritos, estoy seguro que fue Lawless.

Aunque también se pregunto si el Servamp de la Avaricia gritaba, o por las ilusiones, o de seguro se encontró con su Eve. Porque aparte de los gritos, también se sentían cosas destruyéndose. E internamente también se pregunto donde estaría su Servamp. Conociendo a Kuro de seguro estaba escondido en un cómodo lugar.

 _"Maldito vago"_ pensó.

Reanudaron su marcha siguiendo los escandalosos ruidos, y pensó. ¿Kuro lo estaría buscando, o solo estaría de perezoso y esperaría que él lo encontrara? Quizás en unas semanas atrás no le sorprendería que hiciera eso. Que para su Servamp simplemente fuera una molestia tras otra. Como siempre dice; él simplemente se mete en problemas sin medir las consecuencias, pero, ahora debería ser distinto. Dios, ¡Eran pareja! Kuro mínimo debería estar preocupado por él.

Está bien, no hace mucho se habían confesado. El momento había sido por demás incómodo y vergonzoso, y también casi le daba un ataque al corazón, pero se confesaron al fin y al cabo. Pero aun se avergonzaban cuando sus miradas se encontraban fijamente a la otra por más de unos segundos, al menos de su parte le avergonzaba. Kuro simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a afectos de cariño, y él tampoco conocía nada de _amor_ hasta antes de ese entonces _._ Su Servamp es la primera persona con la que siente algo así de fuerte.

Entonces también pensó. No debería de sorprenderle si Kuro está en un rincón sopesando el hecho de sus sentimientos. Olvidándose por un momento -ahora que tiene libertad de estar solo- de todo ese mini-juego. Y obviamente, olvidándose de su seguridad, aun si los _enemigos_ que se enfrentaban era solo ilusiones.

Solo eran ilusiones, nada grave. Nada por la cual preocuparse. Entonces si eran ilusiones ¿Por qué el monstruo que los siguió hace un momento los había atacado con cuchillos?

-Hugh, las ilusiones de Lily... ¿Pueden tomar objetos materiales?

El pequeño lo pensó un momento mientras apretaba los mechones castaños con sus pequeñas manitas.

-Creo que Lily está usando sus ilusiones en sus subclases.

-¿Huh? ¿Eso no es peligroso?

-No. Solo los está camuflando. En realidad son los niños quienes nos están asustando.

Y Mahiru se detuvo un momento. Los niños de Lily... ¿los estaban asustando? ¡El casi muere por un cuchillo en su cuello y para los niños era solo un chiste!

Se masajeó la nuca exasperado. Mataría. Realmente mataría al Servamp All Of Love.

* * *

 **Lily se esta ganando unas buenas pataditas~**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **ByeBye~**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	4. Capitulo 4

**Trick or Treat**

* * *

Bien ahora corría. Otra vez corría, pero esta vez tenía un motivo distinto. No corría por una horda de zombies, corría porque un angelical chico lo perseguía con aura asesina.

-¡Ven aquí rata de mierda, te voy a torturar!

-¡Con esas lindas palabras, claro que me detendré Lichtan!

Dobló en una esquina del pasillo y chocó con fuerza con otro cuerpo, ambos cayeron al suelo dando un quejido.

-.

-.

 _"Me gustas, Kuro"_

Hace una semana eso había escuchado. Esas fueron las palabras que lo aturdieron. Por un momento creyó haber escuchado mal; un juego, una ilusión, incluso creía que se quedó dormido en el sillón y ahora solo soñaba. Pero no. Aquel fue el susurro que salió de los labios de su Eve. Uno pequeño, apenas audible que lo hizo confundirse, y felizmente le acelero el corazón.

El pequeño -detenido en esa concurrida calle- le había agarrado la chaqueta para detenerlo y encararle tal confesión. No entendía por que de todos los lugares y momento, lo hizo en aquel.

No hace mucho habían salido por víveres faltantes en su alacena. Pasaban por una de las calles más concurridas que haya visto, y como tal, muchas tiendas que ofrecían sus despampanantes y ostentosas decoraciones de la fecha los rodeaba. Y Shirota, tan simple y directo, le susurró aquellas palabras.

 _"¿Por qué?"_

Había preguntando. Torturando mas al castaño. Algunas personas a su alrededor los miraban curioso y él solo tenía ojos para su Eve. Con la cabeza gacha y mordiéndose el labio, sabía que el pequeño estaba avergonzado y nervioso, y él lo torturaba preguntándole el por qué. No era el lugar, lo sabía, mas sin embargo quería saber.

Pero Mahiru no dijo más. Simplemente se quedaron detenidos mientras una muchedumbre de gente los pasaba, y el castaño no tenia palabras para lo que había soltado.

-.

-.

-Ya no se escuchan los gritos.

Mahiru se detuvo mirando el techo como buscando a Avaricia por ahí escondido, y Hugh bajó de sus hombros.

-¡Tetsu!

Al frente de ellos venia con paso calmado el alto rubio con su ataúd a cuestas. Apenas los divisó soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se acerco al par. Hugh se convirtió en su forma animal y se poso en la cabeza de su Eve. Shirota se acerco aliviado de encontrar a alguien. Llevaban su buen rato y no habían logrado toparse con ninguno de los chicos.

-¡Tetsu qué es eso!

El más alto llevaba arrastrando una gran bolsa y algo en su interior se removía inquieto.

-Atrape un zombie.

-¿Heh?

Cuando Sendagaya soltaba sus frases tan normalmente y como si fuera lo mas obvio, el castaño no sabía si reír o no, como en aquella ocasión.

-¿Por qué lo capturaste?

-Encontré a _Chibi_ gritando por esto, pero corrió y no me vio. Así que dije: defenderé a mis amigos y te atrapare; y lo hice.

Shirota soltó una pequeña risita. Estaba seguro, totalmente seguro que quien estaban en la bolsa era uno de los niños.

-Amigos- susurró.

Y Shirota pensó en Kuro. Claro, ellos no eran amigos. Eran algo mas...

 _"¿Por qué?"_

La respuesta era simple. ¿No es normal enamorarse del caballero cuando salva tantas veces a la princesa? Mahiru no creía en cuentos. Pero hasta hace un año tampoco creía en vampiros. Nunca pensó que su simple y calmada vida cambiara tanto por el simple hecho de recoger un gatito moribundo.

Nunca pensó que su vida correría tanto peligro por el hecho de relacionarse con un vampiro, al día de haberlo conocido -y a las horas de saber de su existencia- ya lo querían matar. Los enemigos que nunca creyó haber obtenido. Los subclases del problemático hermano menor de Kuro. Para aquellos que su vida no valía nada, excepto -tal vez- por su sangre.

Pero Kuro no fue así. Lo salvó. No solo en aquella ocasión. En muchas, en varias. Kuro salvó una y otra vez su vida. Apenas se conocía, y ya se había creado un vinculo tal, que él -Mahiru Shirota- le confiaría su bienestar a ciegas a ese vampiro perezoso. Que cuando se trata de su vida, es capaz de moverse con tal destreza y agilidad, aun cuando después se quejara de dolores musculares y de lo molesto que es su Eve.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Kuro cuidando de Mahiru.

Fueron esos detalles que lo hicieron ser más consciente con su Servamp. Fueron aquellas pequeñas cosas y momentos en donde Kuro siempre lo defendía; en batallas, o verbalmente. Kuro siempre saltaba con algún comentario que hacía saltar de felicidad su corazón, aun cuando después quisiera desviar su preocupación con algún comentario burlesco.

Sabia, que cuando su vampiro desviaba la mirada, lo hacía para que él no fuera capaz de ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Que no quisiera leerlo. Aun así, después del incidente del interior de Kuro, fue capaz de ver la realidad en sus orbes. Los sentimientos del chico. Kuro estaba agradecido. Se sentía salvado y perdonado, y con ello su relación se fortaleció, a tal grado que no fue capaz de controlar algunas emociones.

Del cariño paso al amor.

Y no fue capaz de frenar sus sentimientos.

Entonces, aquel día, cuando terminaban las compras y miraba a su alrededor a tanta gente feliz. Ni siquiera era época Navideña o San Valentín, pero aun así las parejas y familias disfrutaban alegres de las compras, aun si se trataba de una noche tan espeluznante como lo era la _noche de brujas._

Y entonces lo había atacado la envidia. Kuro caminaba a su lado ajeno a todo, ambos llevaban bolsas de las compras, y solo Shirota tenía ese aire de desosiego. Quería compartir mas con Kuro. Eran compañeros, amigos, pero él quería mas. Quería ser capaz de tomar la mano del chico y guiarlo sin vergüenza hacia aquellos vergonzosos atuendos. Disfraces acuerdo solo para parejas, se veían divertidos y ridículos, pero aquellas parejas se veían tan felices.

También quería arrastrarlo a los juegos y festivales, que en esa fecha eran variados y llamativos. Entrar a la _casita del terror_ y abrazarse al chico con la escusa del miedo. Él quería eso. Quería hacer todas esas cursilerías.

Y entonces, cuando Kuro lo paso por haberse detenido, lo retuvo tomándolo sin mucha fuerza del borde de su chaqueta.

-Me gustas, Kuro.

Él no estaba nervioso. No tanto como comenzó apenas haber soltado esas palabras. Creyó torpemente que seria fácil. Que su cabeza procesaría los _porque_ de su confesión. Que la gente a su alrededor no los miraría raro. Que Kuro no lo miraría extraño.

-¿Por qué?

Aun cuando se mordió el labio, solo fue capaz de soltar un pequeño quejido aguantándose el bochorno. Su rostro ardía, no supo en qué momento se avergonzó tanto. Su manos temblaban, ya casi soltando el agarre con su Servamp.

Y él simplemente no fue capaz de decir el porque.

* * *

 **Solo voy a decir que en este fic habrá salseo ~, así que quedarían advertidas si no les gusta desde ahora. aps~**

 **ByeBye~**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	5. Capitulo 5

**Trick or Treat**

* * *

Kuro sintió que su pequeño y adorable cuerpo voló lejos cuando el enano Alicein chocó con alguien. Él estaba en el hombro izquierdo del Eve y simplemente con el impacto los dos saltaron al suelo. Rodó por el siempre pulcro piso mientras murmuraba un pequeño " _Nyaah~"_ y apenas se detuvo, sintió que alguien lo tomaba en brazos.

-Neko-san, al fin te encontré.

De nueva cuenta estaba en las garras de ángel violento, mientras su hermano Avaricia gritaba llamándolo y el pequeño Eve de igual forma gritaba por haberlo empujado al suelo.

 _"Ahh... no puedo con ellos"_

 _-._

 _-._

Cuando Shirota les dijo lo que pensaba, el par orgullo desamarró la bolsa para ver en su interior y tal como pensaba el castaño, adentro estaba uno de los niños de Lily con cara de enfado total. Tetsu lo tomó en brazos en lo que el niño refunfuñaba por haberlo descubierto.

-¿Dónde está tu líder?

Shirota sonrió cuando Hugh se acercó al pequeño con aire de superioridad. Los dos eran enanos, es más, se podía decir que el Servamp Orgullo -ahora en forma humana- en estatura era más pequeño.

-¡No te lo diré!

-Te va a ir mal si no hablas.

El niño se intimidó ante la presencia imponente del mayor de todos, en altura. Shirota decidió interrumpir compadeciéndose del pequeño, aun si sabia que Sendagaya estaba jugando con el niño.

-Vamos, no se comporten así. Solo queremos saber donde se encuentran Lily y Mikuni-san. ¿Podrías decirnos, por favor?

El niño lo miró para posterior cruzarse de brazos e ignorarlo. Shirota suspiró con gracia mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo y de ella sacó una pequeña paleta -que Kuro le hizo guardarla de la fiesta de Misono antes que llegara Mikuni- y se la mostró al pequeño. Este le miró de reojo aun enfadado, pero en sus pequeños y rojizos orbes se notó el deseo por el dulce.

-Si nos dices donde están, te daré esta paleta ¿Que dices?

Y Shirota supo que había ganado cuando el pequeño le brillaron mas los ojitos al pasarle aquel caramelo.

Les dijo donde estaban los chistosos de aquel juego. Se encontraban en la sala de juego de los subclases. Solo tenían que cruzar el salón, subir las escaleras y caminar por el gran pasillo hasta la última puerta. No estaban lejos de llegar al salón, lo difícil seria llegar sin perderse por las ilusiones.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo y bajaban las escaleras, una silla voló sobre sus cabezas espantándolos mientras el objeto se estrellaba en la pared, haciéndose añicos.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Buscaron al causante de aquello, y en el centro del salón había una enorme y amorfa criatura gruñendo. Esta tenía un aspecto humanoide, pero era más masa muscular que alguna clase de ser humano. Los brazos excesivamente largos llegaban al suelo, y su piel era de un extraño color grisáceo. Los grandes y resaltantes colmillos en su boca dejaban caer al suelo lo que pensaban era sangre.

-¿Eso es un zombie?

-No creo que sea un zombie, Tetsu.

Mahiru le respondió levemente nervioso. Pero debían serenarse. Ya sabían que detrás de todas esas criaturas eran los subclases de Lujuria jugando. Pero aun así, le era imposible no sentir miedo ante la enorme e impresionante presencia a peligro que lanzaba aquel ser. Y más cuando este tenía la mirada puesta en ellos y con claros signos que ante al menor movimiento se lanzaría al ataque.

El castaño trago nervioso y dio un paso al frente armándose de valor.

-¡Ya sabemos que Lily está detrás de esto, así que dejen de jugar!

El gritarles y hacerles saber que los habían descubierto, Shirota pensó que sería buena idea. Pero no contó con que aquella bestia rugiría en furia y se lanzara contra ellos.

Con el impacto de la criatura a la pared, el castaño rodó por las escaleras junto al niño subclase protegiéndolo entre sus brazos. En el suelo se levantó adolorido, se había golpeado en la cabeza y los hombros en las duras escaleras.

-¿Estás bien?

El pequeño le asintió sin miedo por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y Shirota simplemente se pregunto si la destrucción de aquella muralla seria una ilusión o no. Si no lo era, Misono mandaría el grito al cielo. Al menos él lo haría, pero Misono es un niño rico ¿Le importaría?

Buscó en esa densa cortina de humo al par Orgullo, pero lo único que divisó fue al monstruo saliendo y encararlo a él, lanzándose con todo su peso donde se encontraban. Mahiru había tomando al niño en brazos nuevamente para quitarse del camino de la descontrolada bestia y se refugió detrás de un pilar.

-Se supone que sabemos quiénes son ¿Por qué nos sigue atacando?

Abrazo con más fuerza al pequeño en lo que miraba de reojo buscando a su enemigo, y no lo encontró en el salón. A pesar del humo y el polvo en el aire, el salón estaba vacío. Trago nervioso preguntándose donde se encontraba hasta que frente a sus narices sintió algo pegajoso caer al suelo. Al observar supo que era sangre, y con mirada titubeante miró el techo del lugar.

El pánico lo había invadido, aquella criatura estaba -con sus grandes manos- agarrada a la pared y techo del salón y lo miraba de cerca. Shirota pensó rápido, debía moverse de aquel estrecho lugar. Y ante el mínimo movimiento, el castaño se levanto para huir en lo que la bestia los atacaba de nuevo.

Entonces lo sintió. Un extraño escalofrió le invadió el cuerpo inmovilizándole las piernas y confundiéndole los sentidos.

 _"Hasta en las cosas más simples te metes en problemas"_

Kuro le había dicho eso aquella vez. En la que casi lo arrolla un auto por su cobarde huida y confesión. Tal como ahora debería estar diciéndole lo mismo, al quitarse al niño de sus brazos y lanzarlo lejos de ese ataque.

Al menos sabia que al pequeño no le pasaría nada grave.

* * *

 **Otra vez MahiMahi D:!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **ByeBye~**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	6. Capitulo 6

**Trick or Treat**

* * *

Había corrido. En su tonta confesión no encontró algo más simple que correr. Dejó a Kuro atrás con la palabra en la boca, y él corría esquivando como podían sus reflejos a las personas de alrededor.

Pensó que seria fácil. Que no necesitaba preparación alguna. No pensó que sus nervios lo traicionarían y le nublaran la mente. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Debió pensar mejor las cosas. Mentalizarse con todo, las palabras, el ambiente, sus reacciones, los pros y contras que podrían traer tales palabras.

Para empezar no sabía si Kuro podría compartir y devolver sus mismos sentimientos. Estaba siendo egoísta el solo pensar en lo que él quería. No estaba pensando en Kuro para nada.

Se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable y frustrado, y deseo volver el tiempo atrás. Antes de haber soltado algo como "Me gustas"

Chocó con alguien y sin verlo realmente susurro un pequeño _"perdón"_ y notó lo quebrada que estaba su voz. Solo eso le faltaba, que sus sentimientos se desmoronen y termine llorando patéticamente.

Y emprendió huida nuevamente. No se preocupó ni ayudó a la pobre señora a la que acabada de golpear a recoger sus compras, y a veces el karma castiga. Si se hubiera quedado. Si se hubiese detenido a recoger las bolsas esos segundos, tal vez ahora no habría cruzado la calle, aun cuando su semáforo estaba en verde. No habría experimento el terror de ver un choque automovilístico y uno de los carros ir descontrolado a su dirección. Siendo el único en su trayectoria, y la luz alta del vehículo cegarle la vista, instintivamente cerró los ojos.

Los gritos de la gente y la bocina de los autos, algunos perros de la calle ladrando, el aroma a neumático quemado en el aire. Todo eso sentía y escuchaba, menos una cosa. No sentía dolor en su cuerpo, no sintió un golpe mandándolo lejos por el parachoques del auto que lo quería arrollar. No sentía sus extremidades resentidas, solo temblaba. Temblaba del pánico que sintió su corazón hace segundos.

-Hasta en las cosas más simples te metes en problemas.

Al abrir los ojos de golpe y ver unos orbes rojizos tan cerca, le dieron ganas de llorar. En brazos de su Servamp, ambos estaban en el otro extremo de la calle, lejos de donde se produjo un choque de autos.

-.

-.

El recordar esa escena, y estar viviendo la de ahora, se parecían tanto. Nuevamente estaba metido en un lío y su Servamp lo tenía en brazos. Luego que sus piernas no quisieron responderle, y no tuviera fórmula ni tiempo de esquivar aquel monstruo, pensó que realmente seria aplastado por las grandes manos de este.

Se sintió tan aliviado de tenerlo cerca. De que el chico llegara a tiempo a salvarlo. Tanto que se le escapó un pequeño sollozo y una sonrisa ahogada.

-Kuro...

Y reclinó su cabeza en el pecho de su chico, al momento en que su Servamp se agachaba sin soltarlo de sus brazos.

-Eres un problema tras otro, Mahiru.

Shirota soltó una risita contenida mientras sus manos arrugaban la chaqueta del mayor. Sus palabras sonaban molestas, pero sabía que Kuro no las decía enserio. Porque lo sentía, los brazos del mayor temblaban ligeramente, casi como si hubiera tenido miedo. Casi igual a aquella vez. Ambos habían tenido miedo en aquel accidente, tanto el castaño como el de mirada rubí, tenían un ligero temblor en el cuerpo. Claro que Shirota era más evidente, pero Kuro igualmente se preocupó.

-¡Dodo!

Ambos dejaron sus pensamientos para mirar a Misono gritando. Mahiru al reparar en el hecho de la destrucción de la muralla y parte de las escaleras, encontró al chofer de los Alicein sentado junto a las gemelas Yuri y Mari

-¡Eran ustedes malditos bastar-!

Misono detuvo sus gritos al mirar el par de ojitos escarlatas de las nenas. Ellas transmitían toda la ternura de sus añitos para evitar ser regañadas haciendo unos tiernos pucheros, y funcionó en el chico.

-Eras tú bastardo -se corrigió.

-¿Por qué te enojas solo conmigo _Ahoge_?

Kuro dejó de mirarlos, no tenia interés de ver como _Kisama-chan_ regañaba el desastre que hicieron en las escaleras y algunos pilares del salón, ahora que descubrieron que aquel monstruo eran esos tres, llevó su rojiza mirada al cuello del castaño viendo una herida allí.

-¿Quién la hizo?

Mahiru miró interrogante a su Servamp, y al ver donde tenía puesto sus ojos, llevó una mano a la herida en su cuello notando recién que podía moverse. Parpadeó confundido ¿Por qué no pudo moverse hace unos momentos? Había sentido que un extraño escalofrió le invadió de pies a cabeza y sus sentidos se habían aturdido. Pero ahora parecía que todo andaba normal con su cuerpo.

Soltando un suspiro le contó a Kuro lo que había pasado y cómo se la hizo, también lo que Mikuni le hizo hacer al separarlos. Su Servamp le soltó en un bostezo lo tonto que fue. Mas sin embargo llevó una mano acariciando la herida con lentitud y pereza, haciendo sonrojar al menor.

-Estoy bien, Kuro.

El mencionado hizo un mohín desconforme. Shirota podría estar siendo torturado pero siempre soltaría un "no te preocupes" "Estoy bien" "No fue nada" Todo para no alarmar a nadie, porque a pesar de que la sangre estaba seca, había un gran camino de ella bajando del cuello hasta perderse en su ropa, y ésta aún estaba algo húmeda.

Soltando un suspiro le revolvió los cabellos al castaño, para dejarlo en el suelo y acercarse al fin al resto de los chicos.

Y luego de unos minutos de regaño por parte de Misono a todos los allí presentes -cosa que no entendía si ellos no hicieron nada malo- se agruparon todos. Al fin, después de casi una hora, se habían reunido todos los Eves y Servamp, salvo uno. Misono encontraría a Lily y lo golpearía con la enciclopedia gigante que tenían en la sala de juegos.

Y Mikuni no se salvaría.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Trick or Treat**

* * *

Llevaban caminando sus buenos cinco minutos por los pasillos. Apenas se reunieron habían emprendido marcha hacia la sala de juego. Iban todos, las niñas gemelas y el niño subclase estaban de la mano de Dodo quien tenía un chichón en la frente -cortesía de Misono- Lawless con las manos en la nuca hablaba de lo tonto que era caer bajo esas ilusiones, Licht aseguraba no haber visto nada extraño en su estadía, por lo que golpeaba a su Servamp tachándolo de mentiroso.

Shirota sintió un pequeño jalón en su pantalón y al ver se trataba del niño subclase, este le miraba y le hacía señas para que se agachara y lo escuchara. El castaño lo hizo.

-¿Tienes más dulces?

Mahiru con pena le respondió que no tenia mas, haciendo que el pequeño lo miraba con tristeza, reanudando la marcha. El también los siguió aun cuando su Servamp -en forma de gato- se metía entre sus ropas y se removía inquieto en ellas.

-¿Qué haces Kuro?

-Busco mi paleta.

Mahiru quitó al gato de su ropa porque comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas y le dijo con un falso tono de disculpa que el dulce lo regaló. Kuro lo miró de mala gana en su tierna forma minina.

Misono, después de dar tantas vueltas, sintió algo peculiar en el fondo de ese pasillo. Siguió el camino estando acompañado de toda la pandilla y al llegar al fondo un cuadro hermosamente decorado estaba ahí. Frunciendo el ceño tanteó toda la extensión de aquella pared hasta encontrar lo que quería.

Mahiru se le había acercado con curiosidad a lo que hacía hasta que la misma imagen del cuadro se difuminaba y daba lugar a una puerta. Miró asombrado cuando el pequeño Alicein abrió la puerta y en su interior había un enorme cuarto con una gigantesca estantería con muchos libros en ella. Muñecas, autos, incluso legos se encontraban en el suelo. Algunas mesas y sillas pequeñas en el fondo y agrupadas de tres en tres. Y sobre una de ellas estaban el par que buscaban.

Mikuni sobre una mesa en pose de pensador y Lily frente a él con una sonrisa sentado en una silla que no era de niños. Ambos tenían esa aura de estar en una pelea mental feroz. Hasta que de la nada un enorme y pesado libro voló hacia la cabeza de Lujuria y lo tumbó al suelo.

Cualquiera se molestaría de encontrar a los responsable de semejante broma jugando tranquilamente ajedrez, mientras ellos habían corrido de un lado a otro mientras eran espantados por toda clase de monstruos que hayan visto en televisión.

-¡Se puede saber en qué pensaban!

El primero en demandar, por supuesto, había sido Misono.

Y al segundo todos se fueron encima de los bromistas. El pequeño Alicein no encontró nada mas bueno que tirarse encima de Lily tratando de aplastarlo, pero su peso era igual a una pluma. Shirota lo ayudó tirándose encima de ellos riéndose, aplastando a Kuro que estaba entre sus ropas. Sendagaya no sabía el por qué de tanto escándalo pero también fue, con Hugh carcajeando sobre su cabeza. Licht solo entendió que había que golpear a alguien y su pierna fue directo al trasero de Avaricia, armándose la pelea al final.

-.

-.

Un minuto más tarde Mikuni y Lily se encontraban amarrado de brazos y piernas en el suelo, varios chichones en sus cabezas y la mejilla izquierda de ambos hinchada. Las gemelas le pusieron una corona de flores de plástico en la coronilla de su lastimada frente cuando Mikuni gimoteo.

-¡Eso fue demasiado!

-¡Calla, bastardo! ¡Es tu culpa todo esto!

Mahiru se dejo poner su sombrero de brujas por uno de los niños subclases, y el pequeño le susurró un pequeño _"Lo siento"_ De inmediato supo que aquel chiquillo había jugado primero con ellos y el que había lastimado su cuello. No quiso regañarle ni nada, le sonrió con dulzura mientras revolvía sus cortos cabellos, haciendo que el pequeño también riera.

-Lo hicieron bastante bien... ¡Pero no los perdono porque nadie se comió mis dulces!

Mahiru dejo al niño y curioso observo a Mikuni refunfuñar como chiquillo en el suelo. El pequeño subclase se alejo de él en lo que Kuro se posaba en su hombro en forma felina.

-¿Nadie?

-¿Qué pasa Shirota? nadie en su sano juicio se comería algo hecho por este bastardo.

-¡Misono!

-Es que yo...yo si lo comí.

Sintió el pesado silencio que provocaron sus palabras. Todos llevaron la vista en su persona y se sintió extrañamente nervioso a pesar de que sonreía.

Lo sabía. Sabia muy en el fondo que no debía comerse esos dulces, y él tontamente se llevo uno a la boca.

-Puedes despedirte de este mundo.

-No te preocupes, este ángel guiará tu alma.

-¡Mikuni-san! ¡¿De qué estaban hechos esos dulces?!

Mahiru se levantó algo alterado de haber comido quizás veneno. ¿Sería capaz el Eve de Envidia hacer tal cosa?

-Mhm... Me pregunto qué seria ese extraño líquido que tenia Johan en su escritorio.

Y simplemente gritó mientras se revolvía los cabellos exasperado. Lo sabia ¡Realmente lo sabia! Mikuni es un maldito desconsiderado que usa a todos como experimentos.

-.

-.

Después de tirar a Mikuni fuera de la mansión -aun amarrado- y aplastar a Lily en su forma de mariposa con un libro, habían vuelvo al salón. Los niños felices corrían por los pasillos para ir directo por unas botanas de dulces. Él iba con paso desganado mientras Sendagaya tenía una mano en su hombro en señal de consuelo. Quizás lo que se comió era un simple y mundano dulce.

Tetsu se alejo de él cuando un niño le había estirado los bracitos para que lo llevara en sus hombros, como el chico era carismático con los enanos, estos los seguían para jugar. Soltó un suspiro cuando ya todos entraban al comedor de nuevo, y cuando perdió de vista la espalda de Misono en el umbral de la puerta, volvió a sentirlo.

Abrió mas los ojos cuando su corazón dio un escandaloso vuelco y latió con unas terribles ganas de querer bombear sangre a todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas volvieron a fallarle y ahora simplemente cayó al suelo mientras temblaba.

¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo?

Kuro, quien estaba agarrado entre sus mechones de cabellos, se bajó cuando su Eve tambaleo y quedó sentado en el piso. Al mirarlo al rostro para ver que le pasaba se sorprendió de ver al chico con los ojos tan abiertos como asustado. Sus manos se abrazaban a sí mismo y no dejaba de temblar. Se transformó en su forma humana llamándolo.

-Mahiru ¿Qué pasa?

El chico le negó la mirada mientras trataba de murmurar algo, trato de acercarse y tomar sus hombros cuando su mismo Eve soltó un pequeño gemido ahogado, paralizándole.

-Kuro... mi... cuerpo.

El estremecimiento que envolvía su cuerpo lo estaba asustando, y cuando el vampiro quiso tomarlo de los hombros sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría, haciéndole saltar un gemido de sus labios.

Entonces aquello lo aturdió.

\- Mahiru, estas...-

-¿Qué sucede Shirota?

Misono se había devuelto en sus paso al ver el par pereza faltante en la sala. Cuando Kuro quiso mirar al pequeño Alicein sintió las manos de Mahiru sosteniendo su chaqueta, y con una cara totalmente roja, le susurró con una voz casi quebrada.

-Llévame a casa...Kuro.

Sin esperar más preguntas ni respuestas, se dio la vuelta para dejar que Shirota se subiera a su espalda. El roce de cuerpo hizo que Mahiru se mordiera los labios para evitar quejidos vergonzosos en presencia de Misono, y ocultó el rostro en el cuello del vampiro, mientras sus manos atrapaban con fuerza la tela de la chaqueta de Kuro.

-Nosotros no vamos, _Kisama-chan_.

-¿Qué- ? ¡Espera-!

* * *

 **Arara~ Ya imaginan lo que se viene en el último capítulo.**

 **Se*o**

 **ByeBye~**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	8. Capitulo 8

**Trick or Treat**

 **Advertencia: Lemon**

* * *

Kuro no es de las personas que corren por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera le gusta moverse cuando tiene que buscar el control de la TV, tanto que a veces prefiere ver lo único que estén dando, o hasta que Mahiru llegue y le pase el mando, que remota veces lo hace.

Pero ahora lo hacía, o más bien, ni siquiera corría, prácticamente saltaba de tejado en tejado en esas casas para llegar a la que compartía con su Eve. Y era precisamente por el chico por quien _corría_ a toda prisa para llegar.

Sentía a Mahiru estremecerse cada que pisaban los techos y se impulsaban para seguir al siguiente. Como podía el castaño rechinaba los dientes por aguantarse los gemidos. Porque lo sabia... y lo sentía. Su Eve estaba excitado.

Shirota apretaba la boca y los brazos aguantándose. Sentía su piel quemarse y estremecerse por el viento que de golpe los rozaba en la carrera que hacia Kuro. Quería llegar pronto y sumergirse en agua con hielo si era posible. Aparte que se moría de la vergüenza, aun si era solamente Kuro quien lo vio en ese estado. Tampoco era algo que podía pasearse por ahí a vista de todos.

Soltó un quejido cuando el vampiro hizo una nueva parada en un techo vecino y volvía a saltar. Gimió cuando el chico lo acomodó mejor en su espalda, haciéndole restregarse descaradamente con su ahora tan sensible piel.

\- K-kuro... no hagas eso.

El Servamp soltó un suspiro mientras caía con la gracia de un felino en la acera. Ya estaban en su departamento, pero el piso de Mahiru era el octavo, así que en vez de usar escaleras o ascensor, prefirió volver a saltar con fuerza, total nadie se veía por los alrededores.

Al llegar al pasillo del piso, Shirota contuvo un nuevo gemido y Kuro miró sin expresión como un grupito de niños disfrazados estaban en la puerta vecina, probablemente buscando caramelos. Los pequeños habían visto al Servamp llegar desde la nada y totalmente mudos dejaron caer sus bolsas con dulces con la boca abierta.

Kuro sin quitarles la mirada rebusco en los bolsillos de la ropa de Shirota, haciendo malabares para no bajar a su Eve de su espalda. Puso la llave y con rapidez abrió para dejar a los mocosos afuera estupefactos por aquel chico volador.

-Baño.

Susurro el castaño esperando que su Servamp lo llevara a dicho sitio, pero este tenía otros planes y entraron al cuarto. Mahiru se quejo cuando fue depositado en su cama y miro confundido al mayor. Su cuerpo temblaba y tenía la respiración agitada.

-Kuro... llévame al bañ-

Se silencio cuando el vampiro ya estaba escasos centímetros de su rostro. La mirada de Kuro era seria y lo analizaba a detalle, poniéndolo mas nervioso.

-No creo que se te pase con agua.

Los ojos de Kuro viajaron del rojo rostro de su Eve al cuello lastimado de este. Volvió a tocar la herida sintiendo como el menor daba un pequeño saltito producto del contacto. Sonrió internamente, Shirota se veía terriblemente tierno.

-No me gusta esta herida.

-Y-ya dije... que no-

Apretó los labios cuando el vampiro inclinó su rostro y lo escondió en su cuello. Se mantuvieron sin moverse unos segundos, sopesando lo que sucedía. Kuro silencioso y casi ni respirando se maldecía por no haber estado ahí cuando a su Eve lo lastimaron. Pero Shirota recordó aquella noche en donde terminaron igual. Al menos hasta cierto punto.

Kuro esa vez también lo había guiado a su departamento, pero aquella ocasión los dos caminaban a paso apresurado y el vampiro lo llevaba agarrado firmemente de su muñeca, sin llegar a lastimarlo, jalaba a Mahiru.

Shirota miraba su muñeca siendo arrastrada por las pálidas del mayor. En las calles aun habían gente y algunos los veían curioso ante la mirada del vampiro, que mostraba entre enojo y frustración, y la del castaño, que simplemente trataba de detener algunas traviesas lágrimas que no querían detenerse.

Se habían alejado de la escena del choque cuando Mahiru empezó a tartamudear frases. Las personas a su alrededor se agrupaban a donde se produjo el accidente y otras tantas con teléfono en mano, suponía llamaban a la ambulancia. Ellos estaban bien. Mahiru estaba bien, al menos físicamente. Y lo supo cuando el castaño se removió inquieto pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo bajara, y lo hizo.

Agarró la muñeca de Shirota cuando vio claramente en sus expresiones que el chico iba a huir de nuevo, y lo arrastro por las calles hacia el departamento.

-Que molesto.

Mahiru subió la mirada y encontró de perfil el rostro de Kuro. Se veía molesto, rara vez o casi nunca había visto al vampiro con el ceño fruncido. Y se dijo mentalmente que el chico se había enfadado por sus palabras. Y un extraño sentimiento de rechazo lo invadió.

-Lo sien-

-No lo digas.

Contuvo un jadeo cuando la mano de Kuro paso de su muñeca a su mano directamente, apretándola con un cariño inusual.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a su Servamp lamer su cuello, en su zona herida. Se removió inquieto y no pudo evitar un gemido saliendo de sus labios cuando este le mordió ligeramente, raspando su piel sutilmente con los colmillos, sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Se llevó la mano a la boca sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse solo por las caricias y besos en la vena yugular, no pudo evitar arquear su espalda cuando Kuro se acomodó y rozó con su rodilla sus muslos. Soltó el nombre de su Servamp en ese suspiro.

No lo entendía. No del todo. Aquel dulce tenía algo, estaba seguro, pero su aun ingenua mente no lograba comprender como es que un diminuto caramelo logró ponerle el cuerpo de tal manera. Kuro solo ha besado su cuello y rozado su oído, ni siquiera le ha tocado el resto de su cuerpo, sus manos están a cada lado de su cabeza evitando el escaparse.

El Servamp frunció el ceño cuando vio a su Eve aguantándose los gemidos. Su cuerpo gritaba que ya quería acabar. Respirando fuertemente por la nariz, pues su boca estaba sellada por una de sus manos mientras la otra agarraba fuertemente la sabana. Sus piernas contraídas se inquietaban cada que su propia pierna derecha rozaba la entrepierna de su castaño. De manera sutil, casi perezosa.

Entonces, separándose, le quitó la mano con lentitud revelando los labios húmedos del menor, producto de la saliva que escapaba por aguantarse los quejidos.

-K-ku... ro-

Lo beso callando las palabras. Shirota soltó un gemido en esa unión. No era la primera vez que se besaban. Aquella noche también compartieron un intercambio de saliva y sensaciones producto de un beso. Aun si era uno vago, ingenuo y sin experiencia. Pues luego que llegaran al departamento con un Servamp chistando la lengua cada segundo y un Eve con la mirada baja, el mayor lo guió a la sala, donde las cortinas no estaban cerradas y dejaban entrar la luz de luna.

Había sentado al castaño en el centro donde daba la iluminación, y él se sentó frente al castaño dándole la espalda a la ventana. Los papeleas se habían invertidos. Ahora era Kuro quien exigía un cara a cara con Mahiru, y el castaño movía sus manos inquietas sin querer verlo.

-¿Por qué?

Le susurró. El departamento estaba a oscuras, pero en su sitio era hermosamente iluminado por destellos azules, y Shirota tenía un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y el que le negara el choque de miradas lo hacía más adorable.

Pero Kuro soltó un suspiro cuando vio que Mahiru no quería hablar. Después de diez minutos en donde el castaño se debatía entre mirar el piso en busca de alguna suciedad y salir con la escusa de limpiarlo, Kuro supo que Mahiru no le diría nada. Así que libero el aire pesado que retenía y se levantó dispuesto a irse al sillón y transformarse en gato para dormir, para quitarse la pequeña desilusión que tenia. Sin embargo Shirota al fin habló.

-¡Porque!-

O más bien le gritó, descolocándolo. Se detuvo de golpe y miró sorprendido a su Eve. Mahiru miraba el suelo y una mano estaba en su chaqueta reteniéndolo. Y con un susurro le dicto al fin lo que quería escuchar.

-Porque... Me gustas... Hay tanto que me gusta de ti. Me gusta la manera floja en que mueves tus dedos en los controles de tus juegos. Me gustas cuando duermes, porque pareces tan tierno e indefenso... Me gustas cuando bostezas, porque realmente pareces un gatito... Me gusta como tus ojos quieren buscar siempre la solución mas simples, aun cuando se trata de algo tonto como dormir... Me gusta cuando me ayudas en las compras, porque siempre estiras las manos diciendo que es molesto que lleve tanto peso, aun si por el camino tu también te quejas... Me gusta como siempre quieres buscar mi cercanía, aun si lo haces en tu forma de gato, cuando lo haces en humano es reconfortante tenerte cerca... Me gusta cuando te avergüenzas y desvías la mirada para decir algo burlesco por temor a que descubra la verdad... Me gusta que te preocupes por mí, aun si después dices que soy molesto... Me gustas porque siempre quieres protegerme y hacerme a un lado de los problemas... También me gusta tu sonrisa, ¡Y no creas que no la he visto!

Kuro desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Me enamore de ti... porque eres tu Kuro. Aun si a veces eres molesto, demasiado flojo, no quieres ayudarme con el aseo, destruyes mi cocina, dejas migajas de papas en el sillón y mi cuarto, tiras el café al suelo cuando juegas y dejas todo pegajoso el piso, pides comida y cómics a domicilio y piensas que no lo sé-

-Oeh, ya basta.

Shirota sonrió, porque sabía que Kuro no estaba molesto a pesar de que ahora describía su lado _malo_ y de lo que pensaba el Servamp que él nunca descubriría. Porque su sola voz decía, que el mayor también estaba abochornado. Entonces finalmente levanto la mirada, aun si ardía en vergüenza, estaba feliz. Estaba feliz porque ya sencillamente había soltado lo que su corazón callaba, y no se arrepentía.

-Es porque simplemente llegaste a mi vida, y me ataste a ti sin siquiera esforzarte...

Sabía que Kuro no era bueno recibiendo tales halagos hacia su persona. Lo confirmó aun mas cuando viéndolo de frente se encontró con el rostro algo fruncido y rojo de su Servamp como debatiéndose el qué decirle, pero no espero que Kuro tomara su ardiente mejilla y se inclinara buscando sus labios. Abrió mas los ojos ante el contacto casto y tan lleno de amor que logró que sus ojos quisieran retener futuras lágrimas. ¿Kuro era bueno haciendo que diciendo? Claro que si. Porque no encontró otra respuesta que explicara el que su Servamp lo besara sin decirle nada, ni siquiera un comentario burlesco.

-Te diría las razones por la cual acepto tu confesión MahiMahi, pero sería molesto.

El castaño lo miró a los ojos luego de separarse, y las orbes rubís brillaban tan hermosamente llenas de anhelo y cariño que lo supo. Kuro no era muy bueno con las palabras, porque había amor en sus ojos escarlatas hablando por él. Y soltó una tierna risa sintiéndose aceptado y amado por igual. Recargando su frente a la contraria y buscando sus labios iniciando un nuevo y cariñoso roce.

Aquella vez fue el primer y hermoso contacto que tuvo con Kuro. Aquella noche su Servamp lo había besado, y ambos parecían tan inexpertos que parecía un chiste que ahora -a una semana de iniciar una vida de novios- Kuro pareciera un experto en sacarle gemidos y quejidos solo besándolo. ¿De dónde rayos había aprendido?

Gimió ante un nuevo movimiento del Servamp. En algún momento Kuro se había despojado de su chaqueta azul, ahora su mano pasó de estar cerca de sus cabellos a su vientre, acariciándolo. Aun si estaba con sus ropas puestas, su piel parecía tan malditamente sensible que era capaz de sentir el sutil desliz de sus dedos sobre la tela.

Terminó el contacto de boca cuando tiró su cabeza atrás, queriéndola enterrar en la suave almohada producto de la traviesa mano del vampiro, ahora buscando contacto directamente sobre su sobrecalentada piel. Contrajo el abdomen ante el cariñoso camino de las yemas de los dedos de Kuro hacia su pecho, elevando poco a poco su ropa. Todo sin dejar de mover su pierna sobre su entrepierna.

Lo llamó sintiendo como las caricias lograron llevarlo al borde del orgasmo, y su Servamp respondió acariciando con la punta de su nariz su cuello, sin dejar el camino de su mano al pecho de Shirota. Entonces, a escasos centímetros de rozas sus pequeños botones rosas, se detuvo y reclinó el rostro en la curvatura de su hombro. Deteniendo todo movimiento y respiración, Kuro quedó inmóvil sobre el cuerpo agitado de su sonrojado Eve.

Mahiru dejo de sentir el contacto de la boca de su chico sobre su piel, la mano queriendo grabar los lugares donde sentía más placer, y su rodilla jugando perezosamente en su entrepierna. Todo. Kuro detuvo todo estímulo hacia su cuerpo a un paso de sentirse libre de esa sofocante excitación.

-Me cansé.

Shirota parpadeo perplejo por sus palabras. ¿Que se cansó? ¿Era una broma? Él sentía su cuerpo temblar como una hoja producto de las caricias y mimos hacia zonas que no sabía que fueran tan sensibles, ¿Y su Servamp se cansaba a medio camino?. Se mordió los labios porque quería acabar ya con esa tortura, pero viendo que Kuro no tenia intensión de moverse, les dieron sus cinco minutos también, enfadándose.

-¡Entonces quítate y llévame al maldito baño!

No supo de donde saco una voz tan segura y libre de cortantes palabras producto de los temblores en su cuerpo. Pero él realmente quería terminar, o muy lamentablemente sumergirse en agua y no salir hasta el día siguiente.

Entonces escucho una pequeña risita en su oído izquierdo, y el cálido aliento del Servamp rozándole exquisitamente su piel.

-No podría dejarte libre esta noche, Mahiru.

Le susurró con un tono de voz gruesa y áspera cargada de sensualidad, una que Mahiru nunca ha escuchado y ese solo tono le produjo un escalofrió directo a su columna. Entonces Kuro atrapó uno de sus sensibles pezones entre sus dedos al momento que mordía su cuello y su rodilla friccionó con fuerza su entrepierna. Shirota mandó el grito al cielo al sentir el inmenso placer que le produjo su primer orgasmo.

Completamente rojo y sudando escandalosamente a mares, Shirota se moría de vergüenza al no poder callarse y soltar gemidos por su reciente liberación. Podía sentir sus pantalones húmedos y su sexo aun latiendo a pesar de terminar entre su ropa interior.

\- Lo peor es que aun tenias la ropa puesta.

Se llevó nuevamente la mano a la boca y cerró los ojos. Ya simplemente quería morirse ahí mismo. Los temblores no parecían disminuir, y gimoteaba y se estremecía aun caliente. Y para colmo escuchaba a Kuro burlarse por lo rápido que había sido.

-Quítate... ya no quier-

Lo callaron con un nuevo beso que no fue para nada forzado. Shirota se dejó totalmente, sintiendo la lengua de Kuro acariciar su labio inferior, por reflejos abrió la boca rindiéndose al juego que acababa de iniciar su Servamp.

De manera floja y lenta, el vampiro recorrió el dulce y caliente paladar del castaño, Mahiru reprimió un gemido cuando nuevamente Kuro tocaba su vientre, bajando su mano lentamente hasta el borde de sus pantalones, y nuevamente recordó el vergonzoso momento de su primer orgasmo, y se removió inquieto, queriendo sacar las manos de ahí. Pereza tomó ambas manos del chico y las guió sobre su cabeza, atrapando completamente a Shirota.

Sin abandonar su boca, Kuro miraba los hermosos ojos de su Eve. Tenía la vista desenfocada por el placer, a pesar de resistirse, sabía que Mahiru estaba deseoso de mas. Relamiendo sus labios al momento de separarse, una sonrisa torcida asomo en su boca, al ver como Shirota cerró los ojos y su mandíbula se tensaba cuando comenzó a bajarle su húmeda ropa interior, arrastrando obviamente el pantalón con ello.

Mahiru se estremeció y gimió con fuerza cuando su ropa fue retirada y su sexo se alzaba en su vientre. Cada vez sentía mas calor, producto del placer y la misma vergüenza que lo invadían. Se sofocaba entre sus mismos quejido de ser visto y acariciado por su Servamp.

Kuro lo miraba. Miraba como su Eve gemía y temblaba ante cada nueva caricia que recibía su pequeño cuerpo. A escasos centímetros de su sonrojado rostro, veía al chico mover cada tanto su cabeza y respirar agitadamente. Shirota gritó y se arqueo cuando su mano rozo sutilmente su hombría.

A pesar de que Mahiru estaba en su propio mundo, sus rojizos ojos no podían apartarse y apreciar cada facción y mueca que hacia el castaño. Entonces su traviesa mano bajo poco a poco buscando algo. Algo que alerto a su Eve. Abriendo sus ojos avellanas y buscar la suya, mostrando cierto temor y vergüenza en ellos.

Con un cariño inusual en él, besó con dulzura su sudorosa frente, haciendo que Shirota lo mirara confundido.

-¿Kuro?

-¿Puedo?

No pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando Mahiru se abochorno completamente al momento en que tanteaba su entrada. No podría creer que su castaño podría ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba, si seguía así, le sangraría la nariz. Y como un ataque de vergüenza, Shirota trato de cerrar las piernas. Imposible si él estaba en medio de ellas.

Besó al castaño. Lo besó para brindarle seguridad y el infinito amor que estaba dispuesto a darle... Sólo a él. Sólo a Mahiru. Sólo a ese humano que le ha enseñado y dado tanto. Aquel que le había abierto los ojos y enseñado un mundo completamente nuevo. Uno en donde no pensaba conocer ni comprender el ser querido por alguien más.

El ser amado.

Sus bocas emitieron un exquisito sonido acuoso al separarse. Deslizo sus dedos sobre la húmeda boca del menor. Mahiru abrió un poco sus labios, lo suficiente para hacer entrar a los curiosos dígitos de Kuro y que estos jugaran con su lengua. A los segundos los sacó y Mahiru escondió su rostro en el cuello del vampiro preparándose para lo que vendría.

-Relájate.

Lo intentó. Shirota intentó mantener su cuerpo calmado y relajado, pero sentir como uno de los dedos de Kuro entro lentamente en el, se sintió raro, y no negaba que dolía un poco. Soltó un quejido y se abrazo a su Servamp cuando este le soltó sus manos para acariciar su rostro, intentando tranquilizar los temblores que sacudían sus piernas al querer cerrarlas. Gimió lastimosamente cuando un segundo dedo se unía en su interior, y no pudo evitar el impulso de morder el hombro izquierdo de Kuro, cerrando los ojos cuando el vampiro retiro lentamente sus dedos, y volvía a introducirlos, iniciando la preparación.

-Ku...uro.

La saliva del castaño traspasaba su ropa, así que cuando sintió que su mismo chico llevo sus manos al borde de esta y la subió, se irguió mirando intensamente a Mahiru. Sin dejas de mover sus dígitos en la cálida carne del castaño, se relamió los labios cuando Shirota intentó quitarle la polera negra. Con un toque de maldad, Kuro había abierto sus dedos en el juego de _tijeras_ , haciendo detener todo movimiento del de avellanas orbes, tensando completamente su cuerpo.

El pequeño cuerpo de su Eve se sacudió y sus dedos temblaban al punto de soltar sus ropas, y miró el pequeño enojo que trataba de transmitir las orbes avellanas. Sabía perfectamente que Mahiru no quería ser el único medio desnudo allí. Sonrió quedamente y con cuidado retiró sus dedos y levanto los brazos rindiéndose a las lindas facciones de Shirota al querer enfadarse con un tierno sonrojo en su rostro.

Solo basto que Mahiru intentara quitarle su ropa y cerrar sus ojos, para cuando al abrirlo su Eve estaba apretando sus labios y lo miraba completamente rojo. Se acercó para rozas sus bocas y quitarle ese ceño fruncido. Shirota no podía llegar a ser más tierno en ese momento.

¿A quien debía darle las gracias?

Conocer a un humano y que este intentara tanto salvarlo e iluminarle su existencia. Shirota era el sol en su maldita oscuridad. Era la luz que debía seguir para salir de esas sombras. Era lo que necesitaba y amaba. Era aquel hermoso ser que quería atesorar por siempre.

No creía en Dios. Tampoco creía en algún ser divino, pero se encontró a si mismo rogando a quien sea que le permita estar con Mahiru por siempre...por toda la existencia de su castaño. Él se encargaría de hacerlo feliz. De hacer esas pequeñas cosas que a Shirota tanto atesora. Cualquier detalle, él sería más atento con su Eve. Lo intentaría, y lo haría.

-Kuro... necesito...

Haría cualquier capricho de su Eve, aun si era una maldita molestia, como en aquel momento... del cual no se quejaba en absoluto.

Mahiru sintió a su Servamp removerse mientras las propias manos del vampiro intentaba quitarse sus vaqueros, y se inclinaba sobre él. ¿Estaba nervioso? Claro que si, era su primera vez después de todo. Pero no negaba que se sentía vergonzosamente ansioso. Podría excusarse por el dulce que calentó su cuerpo y le alteró las hormonas. Todas, cada una de ellas alterando su cuerpo y consciencia.

Frunció el ceño y sus manos apretaron los hombros desnudos del vampiros. Gimió y sus caderas se arquearon al sentir como Kuro ya comenzaba a entrar en él. Lento. Con cuidado, entrando solo la cabeza de su sexo. Trató de dar grandes bocanadas de aire cuando el vampiro le dijo que respirara, al momento en que se detenía y esperaba que Mahiru se acostumbrara a su intrusión.

Viendo que su Eve se mordía los labios y movía su cabeza intentando alejar la sensación de dolor, solo pensó en algo rápido. Beso a Mahiru para acallar el futuro grito que lo golpearía, y Shirota grito entre sus bocas al momento en que entró de una estocada. Clavándose profundamente en la tierna carne del castaño. Sintiendo las paredes de este apresar intensamente su miembro y las manos rasguñando la piel de su espalda.

Las lagrimas de sus ojos bajaron al momento de cerrarlos. El maldito de Kuro lo pagaría mañana. Aquello le dolió terriblemente, y ahora sentía un doloroso escozor en su entrada, y por reflejos había mordido los labios de su Servamp.

-Perdón.

Susurro perezosamente Kuro sobre sus labios. Abrió los ojos ya sintiéndose rendido, y malditamente feliz. Llevó sus manos al cuello de su chico y lo acerco para iniciar otro beso. Uno lleno de amor. Uno tan dulcemente cariñoso, que se sentía dichoso. Kuro era lo que quería. A quien amaba. Al único a quien siempre anhelo compartir su vida.

Sabia que Kuro era inmortal. Sabia que el mismo era solo un humano. Mortal, y del cual el tiempo se encargaba de hacérselo notar. Pero en aquel momento, en donde Kuro comenzó a moverse, lenta, perezosamente en su interior, sabia que ese momento era solo de ellos. Y ni el mundo, ni el tiempo, ni nada ni nadie podría arrebatárselo. Aquel momento en donde se sentía tan completo, en donde veía el cabello de Kuro acariciando su mejilla y el balanceo de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Aquel esplendido momento... solo Kuro y él existían.

Estar enamorado te embobaba tanto que pensabas cursilerías en tu mundo rosa.

Y Kuro lo sabia. ¿Cuan feliz podría llegar a ser al lado de este humano problemático? Solo le basto escuchar el pequeño y hermoso gemido de Mahiru diciéndole que lo amaba. Solo escucho esas palabras y su corazón salto con tanta alegría que sonrió idiotizado.

Realmente podría morirse ahí mismo. Morirse en esa ola de placer y lujuria que compartía con su Eve, ahora besándolo y acariciando sus cortos cabellos castaños, su cuerpo moviéndose con lentitud y pasión, sus ojos viendo los contrarios sin perderse el esplendor brillo que compartían.

Realmente no espero enamorarse nunca. Pero en aquel momento, compartiendo una unión de otro nivel con Mahiru, sentía ese sentimiento rebosando por cada poro de su cuerpo. Tan extraño... pero tan placentero que al fin -después de décadas- se sintió completo.

Mahiru lo abrazó con mas fuerza sintiendo ola tras ola de placer invadiéndole. Estaba por acabar. Sintió su cuerpo descontrolarse y el calor subir nublándole la mente al sentir el inminente orgasmo. Unas estocadas mas a su caliente interior bastaron para sentir un placer y gozo insana, haciéndole gritar el nombre de Kuro, mientras sentía el cálido y reconfortante placer del clímax. Kuro gruñó cuando sintió las paredes de Shirota apresar dolorosamente su sexo, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía un delicioso escalofrió recorriéndole. No negaba que se le escaparon unos gemidos llamando a su Eve mientras lo abrazaba y escondía el rostro en su cuello.

Ahh, Mahiru lo hechizó, estaba seguro.

Porque se sentía morir... de felicidad.

-.

-.

Protestó en un gemido cuando sintió por sexta vez un molesto sonido. Buscó a tientas las mantas y tiró de ellas para cubrirse hasta la cabeza, cuando sintió un cuerpo junto al suyo removerse y soltar un suspiro.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y lo primero que vieron sus orbes escarlatas fue una mata de cabellos castaños. Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa y apretó mas ese cuerpo dormido entre sus brazos para volver a dormir, pero otra vez ese molesto sonido volvió a hacer presencia. Abrió un ojo y asomando la cabeza fuera de las mantas vio el pantalón de Mahiru sobre el velador, y en uno de sus bolsillos alumbraba su móvil.

Gruñó mientras sacaba una mano y alcanzaba el molesto aparato. Al ver que se trataba de mensajes que había recibido su Eve estuvo apunto de aventar el celular lejos, pero ver de quien eran los mensajes le llamó la atención.

"Mensaje sin leer de Mikuni-san"

Abrió el mensaje y en este había escrito las mas fastidiosas palabras que el Eve de envidia pudo escribir.

 _"Entonces, ¿Lo disfrutaron anoche? Podría jurar que escuche ruidos extraños hasta aquí"_

El Eve de su hermano era un terrible dolor en el trasero. Tecleo un par de palabras y las envió tirando el móvil por ahí. Volvió a acurrucarse en el cálido cuerpo de Mahiru y se olvido por completo que hora eran.

Mikuni que estaba tranquilo bebiendo té al aire libre en una lujosa cafetería, tosió con fuerza su bebida caliente al recibir y leer un mensaje.

 _"No soportaré que le des más cosas extrañas a Mahiru. Pero si, lo disfrutamos"_

* * *

 **Seré sincera y diré que me costó horrores escribir este capítulo, pero no niego que lo disfrute y me gustó como quedó / /w/ /**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por pasarte a leer!**

 **Espero realmente que les haya gustado, sino escribiré cosas sin salseo de una. Aparte me salio terriblemente largo este capítulo. aps~**

 **Nos vemos en mis otras obras x3**

 **Besos y abrazos~**

 **ByeBye**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


End file.
